


The James Effect

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy kids, M/M, Serious James, domestic fic, good parents, insecure james, sweet scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "Why?" James asks me."Because that's what love does, champion," I say stroking his small cheek. "That's what real love does, James. Real love sacrifices itself and in the end, it is love that wins. ”"Daddy is brave," he says seriously."Don't tell him that, tough, he might vomit," I say softly, trying to make my son laugh with something they thing are prank words.orJames is affraid to tell his parents about his liking for music until Scorpius makes him tell them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	The James Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say: enjoy with hot chocolate and cookies.

I have never felt so peaceful in my life. Right now, Draco is practically on top of me, his head on my chest, while the smell of his shampoo warms my soul. James and Scorpius are on the living room floor watching Bob Sponja Square Pants on the muggle television in the room. Right now I think it is a great fortune that the telly works as it should at home.

Absently, I caress my husband's cheek with the back of my hand and his soft skin makes me sigh. It's like I'm twenty again and I'd be knowing Draco all over again, yet the presence of our children watching cartoons brings me to the most beautiful reality.

"You have to sign Teddy's application for his next trip to Hogsmeade," Draco tells me, as he pass me the paper over to read it. "It's not like you haven't read that piece of paper a hundred times in your life, Harry James," he says, and I know he's trying to annoy me.

Because my husband is like this, a nice pain in the butt.

"Or maybe he won't go," I say to Draco, as I put the piece of paper on the next table.

"Why not?" Draco asks me, moving and brushing his behind against my prick. I inhale deeply and bite my lip, trying not to make any noise. I grab him by the shoulders, trying to keep him still, while trying to while my erection into submission. And it takes a few seconds to calm down and feel normal, not hormonal, again. 

"Because McGonagall gave him detention," I whisper to Draco between gasps. "God, you're going to kill me Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiles at me.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy to you," he says to me in a relaxed tone. And this time, he gets up more carefully. "Why did McGonagall gave him detention?" I sigh deeply. "Harry," he scowls at me. 

I roll my eyes, avoiding looking at my husband.

"Do you remember the map I told you about?" I ask him and he nods. "Well, I gave it to Teddy after he came home when you were in the muggle world, tending to that emergency thing," I say in a serious tone.

"AND?" he asks and I can feel him settling back between my legs, his head resting again against my chest. 

"And the Professor caught him after bedtime chatting in the hallway with Nearly Headless Nick," I say to Draco, blushing to my lashes.

"Harry," Draco tells me.

"Sorry, love," I try to appease him, but Draco keeps giving me that look of dissatisfaction. 

"We agreed that Teddy wouldn't have the map until he was fifteen, Harry," he whispers to me.

It is a rule in our house: The children should never find out about the discussions between Draco and me, especially if that discussion includes Teddy.

"Can we talk about this in the kitchen?" I ask quietly, trying to placate my husband.

Draco nods and stands up. Then he kisses our two children on the head and I am envious of my own kids. He kisses them and he scolds me.

"How about a cup of hot tea and some cookies?" Draco asks them, as he begins to walk towards the kitchen.

"Mine with milk, Daddy," James tells him without taking his eyes off the television. However, Scorpius' green eyes rest on me and I feel uncovered.

I walk into the kitchen and Draco's magic immediately envelops me. A bubble of silence is in place. I see Draco fill the teapot and pour watter into the kettle, ready to make tea muggle-style.

This will be a very long talk.

"Why did you give the map to Teddy?" Draco asks me in such a cold tone that I feel the air freeze around me.

I fidget from one foot to the other.

"Because ..." I try to invent something that doesn't reveal Teddy.

"Harry James," Draco scolds me once more in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Because it is easier to get out of the castle and visit the Chrysalias if you can sneak out at night if you know where each person is in the castle," I reply looking sideways. "No one is supposed to know that he likes plants."

Draco gives me the most incredulous look I've ever seen on his face.

"Are you being serious?" he asks me like I'm the stupidest person on the planet.

"Dray ..." I take a step forward and when I see him standing still, some of the tension in my shoulders melts away.

"Harry, Chrysalis only come out at night. They are called night butterflies for a reason,” his hand moves and the muggle stove goes out. "And they live in the forbidden forest," he says seriously. “This was not only before the established bedtime. The chrysalis come out thirty minutes before midnight, until five in the morning the next day,” my cheeks turn red and I know that maybe tonight I will have to sleep in the couch.

"Oh," is all I can say. "Teddy didn't tell me that." I say in a resigned tone.

"I want that map away from Teddy until he's fifteen, and I hope you ground him as well," he says seriously and now I know I'm screwed.

"But, McGonagall already gave him detention," I tell him and Draco gives me a furious look, as he brews four cups of tea. I sighs with resignation. "Okay, he won't go this time, nor the next, to Hogsmeade's trip."

Draco calms down, but there is still fire in his eyes while he walks towards me.

"I know you want what is best for Teddy, Harry," he says and puts his hand on my cheek. "And I also want the same for him. But, Teddy cannot go around the world like this, breaking the rules whenever he wants, because when he grows up he will have to learn to live with the consequences of the decisions he makes, he will not be a child and we will not always be able to get him out of problems. And maybe today is just a punishment, but when he grows up it could be Azkaban or much worse, death. ”

I see the sadness in my husband's eyes and my chest hurts. I hate it whenever his eyes lose his light and his words get heavy with the sorrow of the past, and I try to tell myself that all of that, all the things we lived back there, shaped us into the persons we are today. And I let it go, because my husband is strong, strong enough to stay with me from the moment I revelled my feelings until now. 

"Are we ok?" I ask him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Draco captures my lips for brief seconds that taste like glory to me and then. lets me go.

"I love you, Harry James," he says to me and the brightness returns to his eyes and I feel lighter again. Happy. Complete. 

"Tell them, James," I hear Scorpius's voice and immediately see him push his twin towards us.

"No, Scorp," he says in a serious tone, almost slapping his blond twin in the hand.

I immediately walk over to James and take him in my arms to sit him on the kitchen ledge. His gray eyes look at me seriously, so similar to the Draco I met at eleven.

"What is that, love?" Draco asks him looking at the paper James has in his hand.

James shakes his head loudly.

"James has something to tell you," Scorpius says in a final tone, as he begins to walk toward the room. His cup of tea, in a bear shape, floating behind his little body.

My eyes fall on James again, but his gaze is riveted on Draco. I give my full attention to my oldest son and I see him redden immediately.

"Anything you want to tell us, champion?" I ask him, ruffling his dark hair.

James shakes his head effusively and then shrugs.

"And what is the paper in your hand, love?" Draco asks curiously, again, as he hands him a frog-shaped cup of tea.

"Nothing," James says seriously, looking down at the floor.

"Hey," I say, lifting his chin carefully not to hurt him. "Do you know that Daddy and I are here to listen to you and always support you, do you know that?"

My son nods effusively.

"I know," he says quietly.

"Really?" Draco asks, giving him a smile.

"Yes," he says in a serious tone. "I know Teddy is misbehaving sometimes and still Daddy sends him shapeless chocolate chip cookies, and you always send him Quidditch supplies, even if he hasn't always been good."

"Papa and I are not going to be mad if you did something wrong, you know that?" Draco says to him, and I can see how he bites his lip in a nervous gesture, almost desperate.

I am sure Draco is about to go into a nervous breakdown, thinking that he has damaged our son in some way. Just as Lucius did to him.

"It's just..." and I breathe a sigh of relief when James begins to speak. "I like music," and his little hands are intertwined in a nervous gesture. “And they teach it at school, somedays. I am just affraid people will laugh of me if I play bad, really bad,” James' eyes fill with tears and I immediately hug my son with all my strength.

My son's little hands are holding on to my sweatshirt like a life preserver and I feel bad. I want my children to have everything Draco and I ever had and more. Once I let go, my gaze is focused on Draco's and I can immediately feel it in our link. Draco has something in mind.

"Let me tell you something, love," my husband says, and immediately reaches out to wipe away the tears that escaped from James's eyes. "How about if tomorrow Papa takes you to choose the instrument that you like the most and I promise you, that I will find a private tutor when I am out of work, so she or he can teach you alone until you feel comfortable to play in front of other kids. What do you say?"

James nods softly and he try to hid a shy smile. My husband kiss James' forehead and let the subject go.

Draco walks into the living room and I stay with James in the kitchen for a few more seconds. I think about my chores for tomorrow and I add to the list taking James' to buy an instrument he might like to learn. 

Yup. My husband knows how to spend our money.

"James," I say seriously. "Is any child bothering you at school?" I ask him and immediately his gray eyes look at me.

"Sometimes they say Daddy is a murderer," he says, and his eyes fill with tears again. "Is that so? Did Daddy hurt someone? ”

I stroke James's dark hair and look him in the eye.

"Daddy wasn't on the winning side when the war ended, but it wasn't because he made the wrong choices, James," I say, trying to be as honest as possible. “Your daddy stayed loyal to his former family, because he loved them very much, and they abussed of that love. Your Daddy saved my life when we were at war. Do you know what you can tell all those children that make you feel bad? ” James denies and his hair moves with him. “You can tell them that your Daddy's wand was the wand that defeated Voldemort. Because, your Daddy bravely threw his wand at me, in the middle of a sea of Death Eaters and in front of the face of Voldemort himself, declaring his alliance with me. ”

James' eyes sparkle with something I can't name.

"Isn't that dangerous, Papa?" asks me.

"Very much," I say and reveal a truth that only I know, because Draco told me one night after we were married. “But, your daddy didn't want anything to happen to me. He preferred to die, and give me the opportunity to live. And as I live, let the magical world also live. ”

"Why?" James asks me.

"Because that's what love does, champion," I say stroking his small cheek. "That's what real love does, James. Real love sacrifices itself and in the end, it is love that wins. ”

"Daddy is brave," he says seriously.

"Don't tell him that, tough, he might vomit," I say softly, trying to make my son laugh with something they thing are prank words. But deep inside me, I know my husband and even if the year passed by, Draco will still feel ashamed and unworthy of all the thing we have achieved together somedays. James climbs on top of me like he's a spider and I'm a tree, laughing happily. "To watch TV, then."

I look at the clock and thank Merlin that it is already seven thirty at night.

"I love you, Papa," he says to me with his sparkling eyes.

"And I love you too, with all my heart," when I put him in the floor, I disarray his hair and see him run towards the sofa. His cup of tea completely forgotten and almost cold.

From where I am, I can see how he climbs on the couch and sits on my husband. His hands and legs drapped all over my husband body. Draco strokes his hair and begins to shower him with kisses all over his baby face. I toss a small heat spell into the frog-shaped mug and take it with me, heading for the living room.

"Daddy, no!" James says to Draco with a chuckle.

"Why not?" Draco asks, tickling him.

"Because it's unbecoming of a Malfoy," he says in a serious tone, a small pout on his lips.

Draco tries to hide a smile full of love and ... fails miserably.

"But," my husband begins to say. "We are Potters before Malfoys," he says seriously. "And we Potters love with all our hearts and laugh very loud," James sits in my husband's belly suddenly.

"We Malfoys are worthy," he says defiantly, putting on a good imitation of Narcissa Malfoy. "Never unworthy."

Suddenly Draco crushes our son against his chest and resumes his kissing attack, while Scorpius laughs quietly on the floor, looking at his twin with love. A love I will never, maybe, will know nothing about.

And yet, here and now, I feel like the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
